Like Father, Like Son: Contingency Plans
by jovanchin2013
Summary: Ever wonder why what's Robin doing inside his room filing his work, well he secretly created files on each of his teammates If they were mind controlled or went full rogue on The Teen Titans. A Head-canon I made on teentitansheadcanons (#1457 - also known as JC and JJJ) - First Fan Fic (Rob/Rae Friendship not Romance).
1. Cyborg

\Files\Heroes\Group\Teen Titans\Members\Cyborg

**File Name:** Technis

**File No.:** #261080

**Member ID:** Cyborg

**General Information**

Real Name: Victor Stone

Gender: Male

Species: Human (with Robotic Prosthetics)

Age: 19

Height: 6'4

Weight: 385lb (175 kg)

Group Affiliation: Teen Titans

Occupation: Hero/Adventurer (second-in-command)

**Personality:**

Cyborg is a very open-minded and fun-loving individual who enjoys life, especially from the time when he found friends who consider him a person and not a freak. He's a video game nut; affectionate to technological gadgets and eating. Sometimes

He tends to have everyday arguments with Beast Boy, mainly about the latter's culinary taste (Cyborg being a meatatarian and Beast boy as a vegetarian) and custom of misplacing all manners of personal items, though the two entertain a solid relationship. He's the big brother of the group because of his protective side to both Raven and Starfire, when they are upset and tries his best to comfort them when he can and is my second-in-command of the team even we infrequently conflict about our tactics in battle we get along with each other very well in a big-brother/little-brother bond.

**Appearance:**

Tall and muscular African American with silver robotic prosthetics concealed in his body, blue transparent accents on both of his shoulders and an optic vision on his left eye. Part of his face, his right eye and his internal organs are the only organic things he has left on his body.

**Origin:**

Victor Stone was a high school athlete with tremendous of potential. A horrible accident that killed his mother and was injured so severely that his broken body parts was replaced with cybernetics by his father (Silas Stone) to keep him alive. Sad and Angry about his new look made him an outcast to his friends, which frustrated him greatly.

**Powers**

**- Cybernetic Exoskeleton:** Most of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants sheathed in titanium plating. His brain functions have been sufficiently altered to be immune to telepathic mind control alongside his willpower to make him further immune to mind-based abilities.

**- Superhuman Strength:** Cyborg doesn't possess true superpowers but his cybernetics simulated his strength to pick up heavy objects such as cars, trucks and a whole building. He is the second strongest on the team, only exceeded by Starfire.

**- Durable Armor:** Cyborg's titanium armor is resistant to hostile conditions such as extreme heat, cold and sea pressure. His armor is also resistance to energies.

**- Computer Interfacing:** Cyborg can interface nearly all technologies.

**- Offensive Weapons:** His trademark cannon, the Sonic Cannon can produce low to high frequency sounds and project energies. He has two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of missiles in his chest. Cyborg can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment (Arsenals: Telescopic eyepiece, Finger laser attachment, Sonic disruptor, grappling hooks, electric shockers and winches).

**- Sensory Systems:** Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors

**Skills:**

**- Genius Intellect:** Just like Silas Stone (Cyborg's father), Victor is an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science. He's in charge of the technology within Titan's Tower, such as their security, analytic and electrical systems and crafted numerous means of transportation for example the T-Car, T-Ship, R-Cycle and many others.

**- Leadership:** Cyborg demonstrated exceptional leadership and tactical capabilities because of his athletic background as a footballer he was offered as Leader of The Titans East.

**- Willpower:** Cyborg possess good amount of willpower that allows him to be immune to mind control because of his strong spirit.

**Weakness**

**- Physical: **Cyborg is physically tough but engage in a battle with an agile combatant or smaller opponents of his imposing size (titan members and villains) will provide him a lot of difficulties.

**- Psychological: **One of his greatest achievements is his invention mostly the T-Car and if not all of his inventions because he tends to have a great pride of them. When Cyborg's car was stolen he was distraught, worried and angry by separating the team and goes looking for his 'baby'.

**- Physiological: **Cyborg's Technorganic physiology would display visible and understandable weaknesses for that reason since his robotic half is susceptible to computer viruses and EMP that shut down his robotic half. His human half will be susceptible to everyday protocols stipulated for humans.

**Limitations:**

Cyborg's robotic suit is not only his strength but also his weakness as well because of his limits as both having human and cybernetic parts. In his past he was an athlete and he always tried to exceed his limits, and he always succeeded grasping 110% of his body's strength, but now he feels he can't do this anymore since he is half-robot and he has limits that are built-in to his semi-robotic body.

**Strategic Contingency:**

If Cyborg turns rogue or in the form of mind controlled (almost certainly not), common protocols such as psychochemical agents (knock out gas or sedatives) can subdue him. I designed an electromagnetic inhibitor that turn off computers so that I can placed the EMI to his power core were is located in the center of his cybernetics that will go through his circuits to deactivate his cybernetic half as a result of having no access to his cybernetics.

For a psychological method, destroy one of his inventions will surely exploit his rage and not thinking clearly to use his intentional preparation will certainly unbalance him by using the detailed protocols that I list for this subject at the exact measure to neutralize him.

**Danger Level:**

Medium – Cyborg's exploitable disadvantage marks him an easy or occasionally a difficult individual to defeat be determined by if he has new enhancements just like the 'Max-7' to increase his cybernetic systems in that case stronger types of his countermeasures will finish the task.

**Containment Cell:**

Titanium cell lined with electromagnetic inhibitors detains him and be impossible for him to use his gadgets to escape as I study the strengths and limitations of his powers and abilities.

* * *

Cyborg's File Number: #261080 is the date and issue of his comic-book debut. Issue - DC Comic Presents #**26** and Date - **October 1980** (BTW I'm from England)


	2. Beast Boy

\Files\Heroes\Group\Teen Titans\Members\Beast Boy

**File Name:** Menagerie

**File No.:** #991065

Member ID: Beast Boy

**General Information**

Real Name: Garfield Logan

Gender: Male

Species: Human (Genetically Altered)

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Weight: 115lb (52 kg)

Group Affiliation: Teen Titans

Occupation: Hero/Adventurer

**Personality:**

Beast Boy plays the role of the lighthearted and carefree jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. When the other Titans are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke.

He tends to have everyday arguments with Cyborg, mainly about the latter's culinary taste (Cyborg being a meatatarian and Beast boy as a vegetarian and having transformed most of those animals) and custom of misplacing all manners of personal items, though the two entertain a solid relationship. He gets along with Starfire, mainly because she is the only one laugh of jokes (due to her lack of understanding earth culture) and enters a big sister/little brother relationship. My Relationship with Beast Boy started off very unbalanced undoubtedly because of our differences and I don't trust his untamed side of "The Beast" surprising he develops a solid love/hate connection with Raven whom is dark, sarcastic and disgust almost every aspects about him but he never give up trying to maker her smile however I'm quite cautious about the two mainly of "The Beast" Incident and how easy it was to think that she don't consider it as a threat like I do.

His first strong relationship with former-titan named Terra and develops a quick bond until her true intentions made his heart broken. Even though she has done some terrible things, he asks his teammates to give her one more chance he was able to brought her to the side of good but as a price of turning herself into stone while fighting Slade.

**Appearance: **

Beast Boy is a highly distinguishable teenage boy alongside his green skin, elf-shaped ears and fangs. Currently the shortest in the team and wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly Velcro straps. I don't know why he's wearing gloves because he doesn't really need them since he has the ability to change his shape and green pigmentation is extremely obvious he must be hiding something so I got to research more about him.

**Origin:**

Garfield Logan's parents Mark and Marie Logan are wealthy rich geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife to study the missing genome between the link of monkeys and humans. He was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India and several other places.

At the age of 5, Garfield become infected with a rare disease called Sakutia that only animals could live but then his parents, who use an untested serum on him, saving him from death. This serum has the unintended effect of transmuting his skin green and hair dark green and bestowing him the ability to metamorph into any animal of his choice. His parents later died in a boating accident, which, to this day, Garfield believes he could have prevented some how.

At the age of 9, The Doom Patrol found him in their headquarters. He was treated as an intruder but they recognize him, impressed with his unique abilities thus earning him membership on the team. Until Mento's hard discipline and less-than-encouraging attitude (that will give Batman a run for his money) finally alienated him from his surrogate family, and he struck out on his own.

NOTE: It is unknown what happened in his past between the four years of his life because he never told the team about this. I must investigate more of his history by asking Raven to enter his mind.

**Powers**

**Animal Morphing: **Beast Boy has the metahuman ability to altering his DNA to obtain the actual physiological structure into any animal on earth; whether it's common, extinct also sometimes he can shape into alien creatures.

NOTE: The full extent of his powers is currently unknown.

**Superhuman Senses: **Beast Boy's default form possess a high degree of superhuman senses that allows him to see, hear, smell, taste and/or feel more acute than a normal human.

**Superior Immune System:** Beast Boy's unique physiology grants him an organic-like-mechanism that neutralizes some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria and even paralysis.

**Werebeast Transformation**: Infamously called, as 'The Beast' possesses superhuman strength, agility, speed, powerful senses and near-unmatched reflexes able to defeat Cyborg, Starfire and I when we engage that 'abomination' in battle.

However this form is apparently also more feral and unstable, as his human consciousness is partially subdued when that 'thing' appears, but this shape is rarely used and it was used three times when the subject of the mission is Raven.

**Dormant Power**

**Mythological Beast Morphing:** If Beast Boy can transform into terrestrial, extinct, extraterrestrials and even an amoeba. There's no stop of him transforming into creatures that are considered legendary.

**Skills:**

**Leadership:** Beast Boy is an underestimated individual, being one of the few survivors of the Brotherhood of Evil's massive assault on the Titans and their allies, he leads the scattered survivors in an infiltration of their headquarters, eventually leading to their defeat.

**Highly Skilled Combatant: **Beast Boy is the second-most proficient in terms of hand-to hand combat being trained by Mento and I so that he could defend himself should his powers ever somehow stop working. He learned numerous forms of martial arts by Mento and hunting skills by King Tawaba.

**Multilingual: **Beast Boy learned many languages by His Parents and The Doom Patrol because of their travels. He's fluent in Swahili, French, Spanish and Latin also after we left Tokyo, he learnt Japanese.

**Weakness**

**Physical: **

Beast Boy is a strong capable fighter but possess the weaknesses present in the human body.

**Psychological:**

His Hard times with Mento's strict orders and bad father-son relationship from a dysfunctional team/family would leave him with mental problems so it's best not to upset or anger him or he will take on a shape of a venomous snake or even a honey badger.

**Physiological:**

Beast Boy's unique human physiology grants him a strong resistant to toxins, gases, poisons and paralysis but how impervious is he to be vulnerable.

**Limitations:**

As Cyborg and I study about his powers he's only limited by his Imagination. While Cyborg observe his abilities of how he's able to take form of other animals when he's only restricted to The Animal Kingdom, he said that he possibly has a virtually infinite amount of transformations thus his powers could transcended into a whole new level that will give him the capability to change into mythological creatures and some of the beasts (phoenix and thunderbird) are considered to be gods and more mythical than the Greek and other pantheons.

**Strategic Contingency: **

To stop his 'Beast' Form, Cyborg created a powerful sonic disruptor that will projected a focus beam of extremely high sound which weakened his senses so that I injected a stronger form of anastethia, which inhibits his shapeshifting powers, and cause him to be drugged so he will return to his default form.

I Injected nanoscopic probes inside his blood cells for pursuing him and if it not comes to worst sends him several of pain until he's subdue. The bad part is that he does not known that the probes are inside his body so it would cause some conflict between us but I'm doing this for the law and safety because of my role being a superhero and leader is more vital than anything.

**Danger Level:**

High – I have to be honest that If Beast Boy never obtained 'The Beast' by the mutagenic chemicals at that point he would have been a minor and simple local threat at best. Nevertheless I was glad that I was proved incorrect so that I can protect my teammates from this 'atrocity'. His shapeshifting powers allow him to be extremely adaptable in terms of stealth and close combat but his coloration is his downfall.

**Containment Cell:**

A Standard Cell with CCTV units would keep him out of the way and supervise him alongside a power-cancellation collar specified for meta-humans to cancel out his superpowers.

Beast Boy's File Number: #991065 is the date and issue of his comic-book debut. Issue - DC Comic Presents #**99** and Date – **November 1965**


	3. Starfire

\Files\Heroes\Group\Teen Titans\Members\Starfire

**File Name:** Empress

**File No.:** #620516

Member ID: Starfire

**General Information**

Real Name: Koriand'r

Gender: Female

Species: Tamaranian

Age: 17 (Unknown in Tamaranian Years)

Height: 5'11

Weight: 145lb (66 kg)

Group Affiliation: Teen Titans

Occupation: Hero/Adventurer

**Personality:**

Starfire is blissful, naïve and to some extent insecure individual, but her naiveté is not to be mistaken for foolishness. She is still rather new to Earth and its customs. Starfire is a welcoming person that loves to be friends with anyone and hates when others, especially her friends argue or fight.

Starfire loves cooking her Tamaranean-themed foods (even though it's lethal for humans), meditating and going to the shopping mall with Raven, lifting weights with Cyborg and laugh at Beast Boy's jokes even though she don't understand them and spends time with her boyfriend/teammate Robin.

Starfire speaks English deprived of contractions, and misuse idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall"). She generally uses several Tamaranean nouns that have diverse meanings where other people don't understand what she's saying but overall is a strong, kind and happy-go-lucky being. She also has a great fond with mustard by drinking it and use it as a beverage.

**Appearance:**

Starfire is a pretty teenage alien. She has green eyes, fiery-red hair down to her waist and straight with bangs. She is tall, with bright orange skin and her attire is mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver. Her superhero attire displays a sleeveless top showing her abdomen, a purple mini skirt, and thigh-high purple boots.

NOTE: Her alien physiology is different compared to human which included a long purple tongue and nine stomachs (which is why she can store food so quickly than the rest of us).

**Origins:**

Starfire was born and raised on the distant warrior planet, Tamaran, before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race that sees feelings as the force that motivates their very livelihood. In fact, it's their emotions that fuel their natural abilities of flight but also they need solar energy to harness their abilities.

Starfire's has an older sister, Blackfire (reason for her hatred of Starfire is currently unknown) and a younger brother named Wildfire (R'yandr). Her biological parents died from grief after her older sister to the Gordanians traded her as a slave in order to bring peace to war-torn Earth.

Starfire said that she lived as a slave for a few years with a number of tortures and other mentally scarred scenes. She came to Earth when one of the alien scientist awoken her hidden power 'star bolts', arrived on Earth and started to destroy building and cars out of fear till four young heroes approach to her and team-up to subdued The Gordanians and save Earth which progress us to become the super-powered team known as 'The Teen Titans'.

**Powers:**

**Tamaranean Physiology:** All of Starfire's powers are native to her species but they need solar energy to utilize those abilities excluding 'the starbolts' and 'heat vision' where only Starfire and Blackfire obtained. Starfire's powers are tied to her emotional states, and can only be triggered when an exact emotion is focused on.

**- Superhuman Strength: **Starfire's strength is significantly superior to Cyborg; this ability is triggered by 'boundless confidence'. She can shake part of a city by slamming her fists on the ground, and can lift remarkably heavy weights.

**- Flight:** Feeling 'unbridled joy' activates this aerial power; Starfire is able to almost fly at the speed of light.

**- Nigh-Invulnerability: **Starfire's body is three times denser than a normal human. She's Invulnerable to physical harm, heat, cold and radiation.

**- Superhuman Senses: **Having been from an evolved race that is descended to fierce felines. There's no doubt that she would have senses far stronger than a normal human.

**- Durability: **Starfire's body is the toughest of the group and can take a lot of damages that will be impossible for a normal human.

**- Energy Projection: **Starfire can project 'starbolts' from her hands and eyes. It can increase further by using 'righteous fury' to produce more impact.

**- Regenerative Healing Factor: **Starfire's alien physiology allows her to heal wounds, toxins and poisons but she needs the sun in order to heal them.

**- Radiation Immunity: **Starfire is immune to radiation

**- Thermal Resistance: **Starfire is highly resistance to extreme temperatures of heat and cold.

**- Self-Sustenance: **Starfire can hold her breath for extended periods of time in space.

**- Omnilinguistic Absorption: **Starfire can simulate foreign language through lip-to-lip contact that gives her current fluency in English, Japanese and French. I certainly do not like when Starfire kiss other males to adapt to their languages.

**- Superior Immune System: **Starfire cannot get ill by Earthly sickness, her immune system is resistant to toxins, venoms and poisons.

**Skills:**

**- Genius Intellect:** More than just 'a pretty face'. Starfire is a very knowledgeable Individual in the fields of science and mathematics beyond our current level of understanding. NOTE: It is unknown why Starfire isn't able to fully learn English and speak the correct terminology

**- Highly Skilled Combatant: **Although not all-around as Beast Boy and I. Starfire is a manageable combatant, she is an expert in Tamaranean martial arts, and was skilled enough to take down numerous Gordanian soldiers while her upper body was bound.

**Weakness**

**- Physical: **Finding a physical weakness will be tough on someone who can withstand hostile conditions.

**- Psychological: **Starfire's powers are imbedded to her mind. Disabling her emotions by using psychological methods will surely unbalance her but her as an emotional-person would most likely employ her 'starbolts' which is only triggered by 'righteous fury'. Starfire is a smart individuals but when it comes to earth cultures and leadership her naivety and limited knowledge will lead to her defeat.

**- Physiological: **Starfire's species are allergic to metallic chromium. Her Powers stem from the yellow sun to increase her emotion-based abilities. Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. It gives her flu-like symptoms, and when she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolts out of her nose and mouth.

**Limitations:**

Starfire's powers are limited by her emotions and her dependence on sunlight. Starfire is resistant to poisons and gases but not immune and she heals quicker from containment forces by sunlight.

**Strategic Contingency:**

I research about Starfire's biology and that she is susceptible to most forms of earthly containments with enough doses to keep her neutralized. There are two chemical agents that are effective against her species both mentally and physiologically, Fear Gas will make her very vulnerable without the usage of her powers and the other is Mustard gas which penetrates her skin and stomaches will cause an ache to her system. Mixing the two chemicals with a strong sedative together will surely subdue her.

For an alternate method, a power neutralizer that was created by Ding Dong Daddy will deactivate her flight then use the detailed countermeasures before she employ the rest of her powers.

NOTE: Best to use those specific agents and fill them inside a syringe so the agents won't go around effecting civilians or they will suffer bad physical and mental conditions.

**Danger Level:**

High – Starfire's race is second to Kryptonians and her unique-abilities unfortunately class her a threat just like Superman.

**Containment Cell:**

An Indestructible cell with energy-dampening properties located in a dim room where there is no sunlight to fuel her abilities.

* * *

Starfire's File Number: #620516 is the date of the Teen Titan Episode "Go!" (Episode **62**) and production code **516**


	4. Terra

\Files\Heroes\Group\Teen Titans\Members\Terra

**File Name:** Geomancer

**File No.:** #420584

Member ID: Terra

**General Information**

Real Name: Tara Markov

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Weight: 114lb (51 kg)

Group Affiliation: Teen Titans (Formerly)

Occupation: Hero/Adventurer (Formerly), Villain (Formerly), Inactive (Currently)

**Personality:**

Terra is quite apprehensive because wishes to do good with her powers, and her determination to gain control of them is evident, but her lack of existent control usually proves them to be a danger instead of a benefit, thus making her unwilling to use them. In the past Terra became a Titan, her lack was very clear and surfaced through her weak control over her powers and emotions. She had tried to put up a front of confidence however was actually awfully afraid of people finding out how unstable she was. With my detective skills I founded out about her lacking where it causes dramatic effects by her departing the team.

Among the Titans, she is closest to Beast Boy. He feels he knows the most about her and so is the most understanding towards her. At first, she gets along well with all the Titans except Raven. Later, Raven develops a respect for Terra. After her return, Terra seemed to control much, much more control over her earth controlling and manipulating powers and capabilities. Terra is also a bit manipulative, by saying hurtful words to Beast Boy and Raven, I was trying to reason with her because of my past relation as Slade's Apprentice but she said that she like working with the villain and ruled the city while we were incapacitated by her one by one.

**Appearance: **

Terra has big blue eyes and long blond hair. Before she joined the Titans, she wore a blue and gray shorts and brown boots. When she joined with the Titans, she wore a black crop top shirt with the 'Titans T' on the front.

NOTE: Right now she goes to Murakami High as a normal de-powered student.

**Origin:**

At first, not much is known about Terra's life before she become a member of the Titans, but that she traveled around very often Still there are some clues to her past. We found out that Terra was in fact a princess and had a brother named Geo-Force. They were members of the house of Markov, and their father was the king of Markova. Scientists experimented on Terra and Geo-Force (Honorary Titan), bestowing their powers, then attempted to take advantage of them. Geo-Force fought them off, while Terra, incapable to control her powers, ran away from home in fear of harming her loved ones.

**Powers**

**- Geokinesis:** Her powers also allow her to affect molten rock, giving her the ability to control the flow of magma and to manipulate volcanic activity to a degree. When using her powers, her eyes sometimes glow yellow, and her hands and body will also sometimes emit a yellow aura. She generally uses the motions of her hands to navigate her powers, though she can move earth with sheer will alone with concentration.

After Slade augmented her powers with a special suit, Terra could summon sentient earth creatures from the ground that obeyed her command through Slade and display minor forms of Ferrokinesis (metal manipulation).

**Skills:**

**- Genius Intellect: **Terra is a genius in advanced Technology and security. She was able to find personal files about us.

**- Manipulation: **Terra is adept in manipulating others. She was able to use Starfire's naivety to fool her and pretend to be Raven's friend.

**Weakness**

**- Physical: **Although Terra is a powerful metahuman with great level of power but she possess the weakness of the human body.

**- Psychological: **Terra initially lacked control of her power, being unable to regulate how much earth she moved, and inadvertently triggering seismic tremors. The more she used her powers over a period of time, the more she struggled to contain them. The special suit that Slade made for her connected directly to her nervous system, allowing Slade to truly control her powers via his computers.

NOTE: She may possess those weaknesses without the suit.

**- Physiological: **Terra has general limitation of a human.

**Strategic Contingency: **

If Terra ever transitioned to villainy again then strong gases which cause psychometric illusions will distract her long enough to subdue her in addition by giving her a sedative, also electric-based weaponries are successful counters to earthen materials for her golems also sound-based weaponries will prove effective on her concentration through her powers.

**Danger Level:**

**Medium - **As of right now, if she ever regained her powers she will most likely to be rusty because of the hiatus of being powerless but her strong ability to trigger a volcano will make her a huge threat**.**

**Containment Cell:**

A Cell made of Artificial Solids will be very difficult for her to employ them thus rendering her powerless and attach a power-cancellation collar for safety measures. CCTV will be monitored to see if she's lying to the team and further interrogation if she's working for Slade.

* * *

Terra's File Number: #065519 is the episode of Things Change. 0**65** Episode Number and Production Code -** 519**


	5. Robin

This Chapter is not written by Robin but someone he trusts in the Teen Titans.

* * *

\Files\Heroes\Group\Teen Titans\Members\Robin

**File Name:** Boy Wonder

**File No.:** #380480

Member ID: Robin

**General Information**

Real Name: Richard Grayson

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160lb (72 kg)

Group Affiliation: Teen Titans

Occupation: Hero/Adventurer

**Personality:**

Robin is a natural-born leader by being one of the two most experienced individual of being a superhero. Robin used to be toned and playful despite some outbursts of rage, such as when he learns of his parents' killer and when he eventually stops working as Batman's sidekick and became one of the five founding members of Teen Titans.

Robin is currently the boyfriend of Starfire, formed an extremely close relationship with Raven as they share a strong intellectual bond also with their related instincts and personality, developed a strong brotherly relationship with Cyborg (second-in-command) and an acquainted relationship with Beast Boy.

Out of all the rogues the team has faced, the one that is most hated is Slade. Robin will stop at nothing to defeat Slade and bring him to justice; he isolated himself when the subject of the matter is about the masked criminal. Robin can be obsessive and paranoid that he once created the identity known as 'Red X' to neutralize The Team so they wouldn't suspect anything. Deep down inside, he cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them.

**Appearance: **

Robin always has on a black-and-white domino mask, has his black hair spiked backwards, Caucasian kin and an athletic physique due to his extensive training regimen. Robin's attire displays green tights with black steel-toed boots, green gloves, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath/red armoured vest with a yellow "R" over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt with paraphernalia and a black cape.

**Origin: **

Robin was born as Richard John Grayson to two well-known acrobats. As a child his parents were a family of performance aerialists as The Flying Grayson. While he was once preparing for a performance he eavesdropped two gangsters who worked for a powerful crime boss named Tony Zucco attempt to extort protection money from the circus owner. The circus owner refused and the two gangsters interfere with the trapeze wires with acid. At the next performance on the trapeze his parents were swinging from ropes. The ropes snapped and sent them to their deaths.

Batman appears to him before he could go to the police and informed him that the two gangsters worked for Tony Zucco, a very powerful crime boss, and that revealing his knowledge could lead to his death. Bruce Wayne adopted him after his parents were killed by Zucco and became Robin. Together, Batman (Bruce) and he disrupted Zucco's extortion rackets and gambling rackets and then effectively lured the angered Zucco into visiting a construction sight where they captured him. Through the years of working with the Dark Knight as his sidekick to fight crime in Gotham he was momentously trained mentally and physically that in ways no other child was. After, Robin thought he was being treated like a kid and was about to give up being a hero with Batman, he left his former mentor from a tragic break up and moved to another city (Jump City) to continue fighting crime, though this time he intended to go solo. He was 15 when he left Batman and met up with four adolescent super-powered individuals

**Skills:**

**- Peak Human Condition: **Robin's bodily functions (strength, speed, agility, stamina, etc.) at the maximum limit of a human condition made him nearly enhanced.

**- Master of Martial Arts:** Robin is one of the strongest 'non-metahuman's on earth. His advanced training from Batman let him go par with one of the soundest martial artist in the world and his intuitive fighting background enable him to fight superhumans.

NOTE:** Martial Arts he learned are: **Aikido, Kung Fu, Krav Maga, Judo, Boxing, Karate and Muay Thai, he also learned many cultural advance fighting style from Blackfire, Starfire and The Great Master to hone his skills. Robin with the exact preparation can go toe-to-toe with all of his members by his combat skills even if the fellow titan were noticeably holding back. Sometimes he mediates with Raven to harness his 'chi' to improve his physical strength and willpower.

**- Genius Intellect:** Robin is the second technologically adept Titan (after Cyborg) and helps maintain the security and computer systems of Titans Tower. Keen understanding on various sciences, like physic and chemistry, and is a skilled mechanic and engineer, building all of his own gadgets and equipment. Knowledge in forensics, expert tactician and strategist also possess a very logical mind; he is able to create plans and strategies that effectively take down his opponent. Robin is a master escapologist, thief, impersonator, marksman, acrobat and stealth.

**Supplementary**

**- Equipment: **Robin's armour protects forceful impacts from foes even bullets. His cape is made of nigh-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor, and has resilience to heavily attire and various kinds of high-intensity flames. His boots have platform made of metal, giving adhesion in most terrains and weighing his kicks for considerably more power that allows him to hurt superhumanly durable foes like Cinderblock.

His domino mask protects direct light and multitude of visions such as night vision, thermal, x-ray, etc.

His Utility belt contains birdarangs, Bo staff (his main weapon, and can block most forms of energies), bola, tracking devices, ammunition discs, smoke pellets, knock out gases, tranquillizer darts, paralytic agents, various grenades (flashes, flash, stun, sting, freeze, EMP, goo and tear gas), and lock picks.

Robin's main transport is the R-Cycle.

**Weakness**

**- Physical: **No matter how dexterous Robin is, he possesses the typical weakness of a human.

**- Psychological: **His Obsession, Pride and Rage can get the best out of him. Bring out his failings such as his 'Red X' Incident will surely counterbalance him, bringing the death of his family would blind him with rage and as well his tragic relationship with Batman.

**- Physiological: **Robin's physiological condition is susceptible to any other humans by contracting sickness and can be affected by many kinds of gas unless he is wearing a protective mask.

**Strategic Contingency:**

Robin's skills sadly makes him a precarious individual, the best way to defeat the young martial artist is to disable his strategic mind and distract him at all cost. Psychometric gases such will project real-life situations will be enough time to subdue him and provide him a sedative.

Batman will be an excellent choice as a contingency for Robin because he taught him everything he knows but maybe not all of them. Also, taking away his equipment will leave him nearly vulnerable

**Danger Level:**

High – Robin maybe the only non-powered member of the team but he possess the cunning awareness and body that allows him to defeat strong individuals that allows him to nearly keep up with The whole titans with relying on his sheer skills. He may have a spare suit of Red X with the same equipment to make him more dangerous that he could hypothetically converted to an assassin.

NOTE: Be sure to check into his Room for further investigation.

**Containment Cell:**

A Standard Cell with CCTV Cameras and further interrogation to make him to tell the truth. If that didn't work on this subject, inject him with truth serum to tell the correct solutions of his agenda.

* * *

380480 (Robin's Issue and Debut - Issue 38 and First Appearance)


	6. Raven

\Files\Heroes\Group\Teen Titans\Members\Raven

**File Name:** Blackbird

**File No.:** #257506

Member ID: Raven

**General Information**

Real Name: Raven

Gender: Female

Species: Demon/Human Hybrid

Age: 17

Height: 5'8

Weight: 130lb (59 kg)

Group Affiliation: Teen Titans

Occupation: Hero/Adventurer

**Personality:**

Raven is one of the most mysterious individuals that I ever encountered. She is quiet, emotionless, studious and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart witty remark, specifically in reply to most o the Teen Titans' (mostly Beast Boy) antics and attempts at humor. Although she is not coldhearted, Raven is the most hopeful person I have ever known, she is usually shown as the most mature member of the group, the most understanding and compassionate of the group to make her teammates feel better, often gives her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm even in dangerous situations.

She can sometimes lose her temper easily with Beast Boy due to their constant arguments and hates his corny jokes. She enjoys reading, like herbal tea and meditating.

Raven helped my mental condition from my psychometric hallucinations of Slade and after that we shared a strong bond that we are able to communicate telepathically and sense our emotions. She is the only one o the team that knows my identity, histories and personal secrets.

**Appearance:**

Raven is highly distinguishable but beautiful girl her appearance shows her hair and eyes are violet. On her forehead, she has a red and black gemstone on her ajna chakra, that she was born with. She is seen to be very pale (gray skin), which makes her appearance somewhat demonic.

Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, blue. She usually wears a blue cloak, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak.

Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants.

NOTE: She looks more lovely with shoulder-length hair with the trigonic incident that happened on her birthday.

**Origin:**

Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, her mother was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic partisans of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier cast off life on Earth to chase their own nonaggressive way of life. She ended up a new name/alias as Arella and currently their Queen.

In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a judge of Azarath, tried to cast the baby Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the divine leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal guidance training her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to withstand Trigon's influence, while reach the summit of her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing.

Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was tormented by foretelling trances of Trigon. When Raven turned fourteen, she fully sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth.

**Powers:**

Raven's powers are tied to her emotions, and as such, she has trained herself to calm all strong feelings to contain them. She has achieved this through daily meditation, mantra and utilizing chakra. Total control of her emotions, though, can cause in her powers unintentionally manifesting - as such, she persistently make a great effort to express herself while still maintaining control. Raven often uses the incantation 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' as an emphasis for her powers.

**- Soul Self:** Most likely the source of Raven's powers. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, using it to interact with the physical world, astral travel, affect others mentally, and to traverse through space and time. Her soul self is shaped as a large black raven also the color can change depending on her emotional state.

**- Telekinesis:** Raven can psychokinetically control objects and use it for various of purposes. She can create near-impenetrable constructs made out of dark colored energy and project strong waves and bursts.

**- Telepathy:** Raven can use her mental ability to percept and communicate with others. Her telepathic powers bestow her a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. Launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage, limited mind control, project thoughts, generate and manipulate thought waves.

**- Spatial/Inter-Dimensional Teleportation:** Raven can teleport almost anywhere on Earth but it will drain her when she use too much energy and can teleport into dimensions. The Limit of this particular ability is currently unknown.

**- Empathy:** She can sense the emotions of others, see their thoughts and intentions, experience their own feelings. She can know that someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others (whether it's physically, mentally or spiritually) then produce rapid healing for them and herself. It is said that her precognitive ability is only limited by extreme emotions.

**- Levitation:** Raven can counter the gravitational pull of other planets

**- Emotion Manipulation:** Can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed: similar to Mind Control because it does influence thought process, but in a different manner, Mind Controllers are able to change people's thoughts, Emotion Manipulators are able to change the way someone perceives a thought. She once felt all emotions not just around her but the whole planet that it was too much for her which cause an effect to completely change the citizen's emotions temporarily.

**- Umbrakinesis:** The ability to manipulate darkness and shadows.

**- Darkforce Manipulation:** What Raven told me. unlike umbrakinesis, this power channels on direct and destructive outwards directed aspect of the spectrum.

**- Regenerative Healing Factor:** Raven's body is not durable as Starfire but posses a remarkable healing ability that is faster than normal humans due to her cross-breed physiology she can recover from wounds, bruises and broken bones while in a healing trance or being conscious.

**- Superior Immune System:** Raven's physiology makes her resistant to some containments. She cannot get sick or diseases but her effects to drugs and poison will recover quicker than any normal human being.

**- Transformations:** Raven has a lot of transformation depends on her emotional moods. So far she has a subconscious form known as "Rage" an abstract of Raven's anger where she possess her either she's highly upset or angry and a Special Form where she channels the spirits of Azarath to defeat Trigon

**New Powers**

**- Hellfire Manipulation:** She can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything.

**- Soul Manipulation:** Raven can manipulate soul, defined as spirit/essence of anything, especially sentient beings. The Limit of this particular ability is currently unknown. At one time, she nearly mutilate Dr. Light's soul that he stop criminally forever.

**- Reality Warping:** Raven can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it by using her emotions but it has to be strong. Right now she can mimic animated characters, she even brought colorful ponies into the real world. Most likely Raven already had that ability when she bestow part of her powers on us during the Trigon Incident.

NOTE: The Titans tell the League of how Raven to restore Earth from Darkseid (as Trigon's Herald) & Trigon with sheer willpower. (Promising Wielder of the Green Power Ring)

**Hidden/Dormant Powers**

There could be more powers that Raven didn't even know of. She might have the ability of time travelling because at first she was only limited to stopping time. Raven's empathic powers might awake more powers within herself and possibly displays superhuman strength and empathically replicating superpowers and skills.

**Skills:**

**- Genius Intellect:** Her brain functions allows her to process information and remember stuff better than most humans.

**- Strategist:** Raven is a good strategist that she can also be chosen as second-in-command if the role wasn't bestow to Cyborg.

-** Intimidation:** Raven is a natural tough individual. NOTE: The Titans called her "The Batman" of the group because of her dark, broody and intimidating personality.

**- Above-Average Combatant:** She is a fairly skilled combatant.

**- Occultism:** Raven is a skilful and expert in the arcane arts. So far she learned: Mysticism, Dark Arts, Demonic Magic, White Magic and Blood Magic

**- Psychologist:** Raven is great in terms of psychology. She's on par with Robin

**- Detective Skills:** While in a special mission she finds out Snowflame's Origin something Batman didn't find.

**- Multiligiunisum:** Learn 15 Langauages (Modern, Ancient and otherwordly)

NOTE: According to Batman himself, Raven is Batman's favourite Titan (excluding Robin) and refer her as "The Amalgam of Zatanna, Martian Manhunter and Batman himself".

**Supplementary**

**- Chakra:** The small jewel located on the middle of the forehead that allows her to control her emotions and keep Trigon from controlling her. It also can be used to absorb knowledge because Malchior told her how to learn arcane spells in a quicker way and intuitively learn it.

**- Spell Books:** she has a lot of spell books in her rooms such as Demonology and other type of magics.

**- Nevermore:** A gothic mirror acts as a portal into her mind, which seems to be a dimension all by its own.

**Weakness**

**- Physical: **It is been said that Black Canary, Huntress and even her teammates Robin and Beast Boy (the two most skilled combatants) has additionally pointed out that Raven tends to rely too much on her magic for combat so therefore she's currently the weakest/least skilled combatant of the group because due to living in a magical realm for years with a strict pacifist environment.

**- Psychological: **From out of all the Titans, Raven has the most psychological weakness because her anger gets the best out of her and it will make her careless and susceptible to attacks powerful than her own, her deepest fears will subconsciously negate her powers thus leaving her in a vulnerable state but once she admit her fear she will regain control so it is not much of a weakness also she seemed to ignore her inner fears rather than overcome and finally the worst is her nearly unstable powers because it is tied into an emotion power link so every time she shows strong emotions her powers surfaced and attacks any one around her so she needs to meditate at all cost (Raven does medidtate, it's just Beast Boy kept annoying her).

**- Physiological: **Currently Unknown. Her semi-demonic body will most likely make her more resistant to physical and physiological attacks more than a human being. She can be subdue by gases like any other normal human being but she is shown to be conscious earlier than most members of her team because mostly of her demonic side psychically getting rid of the gases. It is been shown while Raven was infected by Fear Gas and a mental image of Trigon tormenting her again, the trauma inhibiting her powers then her emotions made her finally overcome her Fathers and knows that he's not real that it made her awoke earlier from unconsciousness because her unique biological structure is mentally fighting the drugs.

NOTE: Raven's disadvantages are mostly side-effects because of her demonic heritage and it could be the reason why she's dark and moody rather than her light-hearted (human) side like Happy. Her powers went haywire that she suffered an unstable personality and changing emotions time after time which is a variation of a multiple personality disorder.

NOTE: On an Arkham Mission, she get taken over by Joker and act on his emotions and then created a new emotion-clone called "Madness" and wears the exact villain's physical image except that the cape is purple as well as not being able to handle large amounts of emotions at née that she needs to take a rest for a number of days.

**Strategic Contingency:**

If Raven ever lose control of her Demonic side, sound-based weaponry would make her unable to focus and sedatives would do the trick to subdue her and shut down her demon side but it depends how much measures until "Rage" resurfaces. The Titans and even the honoaries, have no hope of defeating Raven so Powerful magicians such as Dr. Fate, Zatanna or divine beings such as The Phantom Stranger and Spectre will be well organised candidates to use magical spells to counterbalance her.

**Danger Level** - Extreme:The Titans, JLA and even Batman knows how much power Raven possess. If she ever went rogue or mind controlled, her immense power level can probably control all beings in a planetary scale making her a Class S threat.

**Containment Cell:**

After the Protocols been fulfilled, Magical wards will either neutralise or suppress her powers. The Cell is not located in Titans Tower but in the Justice League Watchtower.

**Others**

The Justice League knows of her heritage but feel reluctant of putting her into the JL as future members but some of the leaguers wouldn't mind having her on their team because they needed more supernatural members for paranormal activities and inter-dimensional missions.

Raven's powers. trustworthiness, addition with her experiencing of her strengths and limitations can utilise her demonic powers for good but her being Half-Demon and the threat level in the team would make her untrustworthy with the members even the veterans because of her heritage.

* * *

Raven's File Number: #257506 (Full Production Code for "The End Part III")


	7. Related

It was sunrise; Robin was exiting his room after he finishes his clandestine documentations on his teammates. He mentally felt bad at what he did but he knew he had to do it for the sake of the city if they ever fall to darkness.

Starfire is preparing her traditional tamaranian food and Robin saw his girlfriend adding ketchup, powder, brussels sprouts, a fish's skin and lots of mustard. The two boys, Cyborg and Beast Boy are doing heir usual time together laying Gamestation and the dark-haired sorceress sitting next to the jade-skinned titan known as Raven is reading her book.

Robin is worried that his teammates, no his friends found out what he did while in his room they will never forgive him and will most likely kick him out of the team.

The Boy Detective is walking down the hallway where he unexpectedly bumped into Raven while holding a book with her left hand.

"Oh Hey Raven didn't see you there" said Robin with a slight nervous voice.

"Fine not too bad, you?" responded Raven with her natural monotone.

"Oh I'm fine," said Robin. Robin look left and right to see nobody was there, then it was just he and Raven alone. "Have you done the file I gave you?" said Robin now in a serious voice.

"Yes I have and I keep a spare in case your obsession made you an apprentice to Slade again" Raven too relied in a serious voice and displaying her unreadable face.

"Good because my experience with Slade and him telling me that we are alike made me assumed that I will become just like him and I'm scared that I will join him or like my new role as a criminal" said The Boy Wonder in a sad voice.

"Well don't worry Richard everything is going to be all right as long you stop worrying about Slade or you will become a danger not only to yourself but to the team as well" relied Raven in a sympathetic voice.

"Thanks Raven, I can always rely on you," said Robin with a small smile on his face. Raven nearly fully controls her powers, which assists her to release a smile back to the leader.

"By the way Robin, why did you choose me couldn't Cyborg be a logical choice?" reassured Raven.

"I already told Cyborg about my file because both you and him are the two ppeople I trust the most, you may want to ask why Starfire was not on that list it's because she naïve on this plantet for many years and I still don't think she will stop me if I turned rogue furthermore I don't trust Beast Boy that much due to his thoughtlessness and immaturity" relied The Boy Detective.

"Okay thanks for the information Dick," said Raven with a somewhat crossed tone with her voice where pre-emotional instincts detected something over the leader.

"Anytime" relied Robin not knowing what will happens next.

Robin was walking down to his room until he heard a voice somewhere and it's not located by his ears it in his mind.

"I know about the other countermeasures" Raven spoken which startled The Boy Wonder.

'How did you know!?' Robin was surmised and his face went from serious to shocked

"Remember our mental bond?" Sarcastically said Raven with her deadpan voice

"You cannot find specific strategies in case I go rogue because you listed the details a way I can counter your strategies" said Raven in a serious voice

"Yeah I'm sorry I class you as an extreme-level threat" Robin felt guilt-ridden that he made a contingency over his friend

"I know you can't find a way to beat me but I know who can," said Raven

"Who!?" Robin demanded with a desperate tone

Robin want's to find out who can neutralize Raven arguably the most powerful of all of the titans combined including Titans East, North, South and Honorees. He could no longer hear her in his head and the blue-cloaked sorceress has gone.

Raven was talking to a tall, dark and broody figure about who she is and how he knows about Robin's History as a circus brat into a teenage superhero, the contingency plans and their experience with infamous villains such as Slade, The Brotherhood of Evil and Trigon. The one that she was talking was none other than The Dark Knight himself.

"Bruce, I need you to make a perfect countermeasure to neutralize me because of the capabilities and side effects of my powers I'm probably the most likely candidate to succumb to evil whether it's by being possessed by Trigon, mind control or being out of control" said Raven in a serious but also sad voice because the threat she possess.

"Don't worry Raven I will try to find numerous method specifically to stop you joining forced with Slade, Trigon or doing rogue activities" said Batman in his habitual monotone voice surpassing the adolescent dark magician but also a tint of vice showing his facet as a good co rather than his common bad cop personality.

"Thank you Bruce" relied Raven in her everyday monotone voice. Raven was ut to leave the batcave until Alfred sto by asking Raven a quick question.

"You look awfully familiar," said Alfred in his English tone of voice.

"Do I?" said Raven, she thought no one looked familiar to her because of her ashen-grey skin and purple hair.

"Yeah I remember, a girl who used to live in Gotham and left 17 years ago she is a very sweet girl and both have our fond over being expressionless and using our snarky wits to get out of situation like I usually do with Bruce I believed her named was Angela Roth" Alfred recalled.

"How do you know my mother's real name?" said Raven her emotionless face has been transitioned into a stunned display of look.

"Oh my she is your mother, I thought my niece was dead for 17 years we tried looking for her for years but we pronounced her deceased.

"My Mother is your niece so that means were related?" said Raven with her stunned voice not knowing that she has a blood relative.

"Yes Miss Raven I'm your Granduncle" smiled Alfred. Raven hugged Alfred hay that she's not alone and she got an uncle on Earth.

"And I'm your grandniece" said Raven still hugging her Granduncle.

"Does that mean me and Bruce are cousin" said Raven in an innocent voice now knowing that two of the most darkest-themed heroes from two major factions of superheroes are 'related'.

"Oh I do hoe so because I love taking my 'son' out of the dark once a while" chuckled Alfred. Alfred put his oven-mittens on and takes the black tray from the stove

"Let's test that theory" Alfred hold the tray and resent the golden-coloured food to Raven and her expression went stunned again with all of her unexpected scenes she getting through.

"Who wants waffles?" said Alfred in a warm-welcoming smile.

"I do," said Raven with a tint of happiness for her secret obsession with waffles hoping that nobody saw that. Raven ate the waffles and it taste better than Cyborg's. Bruce comes in minus his Batman gear but realize that the dark titan is doing the most inexplicable thing he's doing and she is eating HIS waffles.

"Alfred what is she doing her eating my waffles" said Bruce. Alfred comes towards to his surrogate son

"Master Bruce, you should let her eat your waffles cause she is more than a guest she is family" reassured Alfred. Bruce sit down next to Raven and the two are eating waffles together.

"So what do you say when there are villains around and you bring your waffles?" said Raven.

"I sometimes tell my teammates that the waffles are the food of Justice, I might use this as a warning to the villains that seeks injustice but it will make me go out of character" answered Bruce holding a half-eaten waffle on his left hand.

"I just say 'Evil Beware, We have waffle'" chuckled Raven. Batman as Bruce laughed with his 'step-niece' quote and the two become good friends when he wasn't Batman at night. The three laughed and enjoy their morning breakfast and Raven didn't admit it but she is quite a fan of Batman because of him being fearless, brave and shows that just because you're a dark individual does not mean your evil.

* * *

The Last Chapter is more humorous than the others plus I want to write Batman as BRUCE WAYNE. I want to add Alfred in this chapter because I think both Alfred and Raven could be related to each other because of their snarky behaviour and I really want to see a conversation between The Dark Knight and The Mistress of Magic.

I know Raven was out-of-character sorry about that.


End file.
